Lunaro
Lunaro is the brother to Astro and is one of the legendary celestial duo. Appearance Lunaro stands slightly taller the tom with grey skin, jet black spiked hair, and silver eyes to add to his shadow like appearance. while his dad is a lizard and shares many similarity's in appearance, he takes on a human form because of his moms side. He shares a very similar fashion since with his father always dawned in a form of tux or suit accompanied with a black tie containing a silver clip, and a black rose in his breast pocket to complete his look. Personality Lunaro is pretty much the natural opposite to his brother Astro in terms of personality. While his brother is fun loving, laid back, and mischievous, Lunaro is quite serious, strict, and doesn't take pleasure in causing mischief. He is also rather depressed still hurt after he and Star had to break up. While most people don't believe it but his break up is the exact reason why he acts the way he dose. Before his breakup he was actually a little more lose and fun loving like his brother. But the situation has cause him much mental distress and makes him seem rather cold because of it. But despite a broken heart he is extremely selfless always putting others first even if it means the pain and misery of himself. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Star Butterfly (Past Lover) *Toffee (To an extent (Father) ) *Magic *Reading *Potion Making *Night Time *Astro *Tea *Poetry *Star Gazing *Symphony's Dislikes *Marco Diaz (To an extent) *Loud Noise *Sunlight *Toffee *Nachos *Party's *Astro Gooding Off *Rap Music *Skateboarding *Ludo Theme Lunaros musical theme is the mysterious yet enchanting melody of "Shadows" by Lindsey Sterling, but in the fanon it is called "Lord of the Void". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A Wand Lunaro's wand is quite powerful and has a breath taking look to make it far more intimidating. His wand has black handle with purple detailing the represents a dragons outline and detailing symbolizing a black dragon and its power. The top of the wand has a purple crystal that Is believed to be the source of the magic power for Lunaro. The crystal is held to the wand by black spikes that keeps it in place. Spells Offensive Offensive spells are used for attacking purposes in battle. Dark Mater Missile: When Casted a powerful strait dark mater projectile fires out causing massive damage to anyone who gets struck by it. Void: When Casted it creates a small black hole for a short period of time that draws in enemy's to it, its to small to send them to the void but is capable of great damage. Plasma Blast: When Casted a powerful Beam of plasma fires out that causes a massive amount of damage. Black Fire Storm: When Casted a rain of black fire comes down striking enemy's with fire that causes eternal pain. Shadow Storm: When Casted a powerful storm of purple lightning strikes down on enemy's. Dark Vortex: When Casted the user conjures a powerful tornado made of darkness and purple lightning to bring foes down. Dark Kings Quake: When Casted a form of earth quake forms around the caster causing massive boulders made of dark mater to be launched at enemy's. Blade of Night: When Casted the wand turns into a powerful purple glowing energy sword for a short period of time. Defensive Defensive spells are used for defensive purposes in battle. Shadow Dome: When Casted a strong dome made of dark mater and shadow surrounds the caster protecting him for a short period of time. Wall of Darkness: When Casted a wall of dark mater rises from the ground to protect from enemy fire and to create a form of barrier. Dark Crystal Barrier: When Casted a barrier of purple crystals unearth from the ground to keeps enemy's at bay. Dark Aura: When Casted Lunaro body is surrounded in a shadow like aura that protects him from receiving any magical damage. Call of The Banshee: When Casted the user can inhale and release a massive loud banshee scream so strong it can break glass and disorient opponents. Ward of Shadows: When casted the user creates a magical shield of shadows to protect himself from any magical based attack and fire it back twice as strong. Practical Practical spells can be used in and out of battle but are primarily use for non battle purposes Skeleton Key: When Casted on any form of lock it will automatically cause it to unlock no mater how old, complicated, or enchanted it is. Embrace of Shadow: When Casted, the user will turn into a shadow and can use this form to escape dangerous situations or to set up a surprise attack. Teleport: When Casted, the user will teleport a distance forward, This is capable of going through walls and barriers as well but cant be used on magical barriers. Raven Shout: When Casted he lets out a sound wave from his wand summoning a raven to take to the air to be his eyes for any spy purposes. Wings of Night: When Casted a beautiful set of black raven wings sprout from the casters back allowing them the ability of flight. Illusion Illusion spells are used to manipulate the minds of others rather then doing pure damage. Fear: When Casted the target will get into a form of hysteria making enemy's run in fear. Mind Control: When Casted the target will be under the casters control making the victim do what ever the user wants for a short period of time. Calming Shadow: When Casted a form of shadow surrounds in a radius around the caster and all victims in the radius will stop attacking for a short period of time. Clouded Mind: When Casted the target will suffer amnesia for a 24 hour period of time. Quote the Raven: When Casted the wand releases a beam of purple energy, When it hits a target they are forced to say what ever the caster says for a few minutes. Summoning Summoning spells are used to summon powerful beings to aid Lunaro in battle. Seed of Darkness: When Casted a plant like creature made of dark mater raises from the ground firing dark mater projectiles at enemy's. Colossus of The Void: When Casted a massive sentinel of dark mater and stone comes forth on the battle field to produce melee damage. Shadow Sorcerer: When Casted a mage made of shadows comes forth to bring down enemy's with powerful dark magic. Black Knight: When Casted a suit of black armor is summoned that comes to life to attack enemy's at a much faster speed then a colossus. Shadow Sentinel: When Casted a mechanical humanoid made of solidified shadow is summoned to aid the user in battle. Crystal Juggernaut: When Casted a rock like creature with purple and dark crystals rise from the ground to cause massive amounts of damage. Restoration Restoration Spells are used to regenerate his ability's in both physical and magical ways. Shadow Blessing: When Casted a form of purple dark mater aura forms around him causing his physical ability's to be exponentially increased for a short period of time. Healing Shade: When Casted and in the shade, his wounds and injury's in battle begin to heal up including removing any form of pain caused by the damages. Gift of the Void: When Casted all of the users spells are exponentially more powerful for a short period of time. Midnight Roost: When Casted Lunaro is put in a sleepy trance for a minute and when he wakes up after the minute is up, all of his ability's both physical and magical are far more powerful. Sacrificial Sacrificial spells are Lunaro signature spells, they take away something from him but in return creates a powerful attack or defense. Wrath of the Void: While this attacking spell dose a massive amount of damage its very risky for Lunaro to use. When Casted it weakens his magical and physical protection for a short period of time but in return summons a powerful worm hole that releases powerful rapid fire dark mater projectiles that explode on contact doing massive damage. Wave of Shadow: When it comes for defensive purposes, This is his most powerful defense but dose come at a price. When Casted his physical attack and defenses are weakened but in return, creates a powerful wave of dark mater and shadow that knocks back enemy's a massive distance. Marked for Death: While this is saved for more dangerous enemy's, this is Lunaro's favorite spell. When Casted he is unable to cast magical ability's for a minute, but in return fires a powerful seeking projectile that takes away all magical ability's from the target of the spell and drastically weakens there physical ability's for 10 minutes. Ravens Curse: While this summoning like spell is extremely powerful, it is also quite risky to use. When Casted he drastically weakens his magical and physical ability's but in return releases a massive flock of shadow like ravens to do massive amounts of damage to enemy's around him till the fight is over. Angle of Death: When ever faced with a deadly foe, this is one of his best spells to use even if he sacrifices a lot for it. When Casted Lunaro will be unable to conjure anything else for 24 hours, but in return summons a black cloaked angle with skeletal wings that will single out one target and kill it no mater how strong or powerful it is. The only way to avoid the spell is to use the counter death curse, and unfortionitly the only one that knows the counter curse is Toffee. Living Nightmare: While this spell may not do physical damage this is one of Lunaro's most cruel spells to be used. When Casted Lunaro loses his ability to cast illusion spells for 48 hours on others, but in return he plagues a victim with permanent horrifying illusions of there worst fears forever tormenting and breaking there mind and sanity. Raven Army: Sometimes mages need forms of backup to help them in battle, and out of Lunaro's spells this one sets him up with an army of his own. When Casted Lunaro's attack spells do only a quarter of the damage it normally dose but makes 20 soldiers dressed in raven like armor to fight for him each armed with swords, maces, and bows for battle. Apocalypse: Out of all the spells in his arsenal, this is his most powerful and has the highest sacrifice. But its also the spell Lunaro vowed never to cast as its far to dangerous to use. When Casted a galaxy radius is completely brought into chaos and destruction in a massive apocalyptic state. But to cast this spell Lunaro has to sacrifice his own life. Relationships Star Butterfly: A long time ago before Star moved to earth, Lunaro and Star were completely in love with each other. They met by chance during a deadly battle against a rouge frost widow. They were perfect for each other, that is until Stars parents told her that she could never be with him. Star was devastated by this but had to move on as much a she could while Lunaro tried to find a way to be with her again. Now that she and Marco are together Lunaro has become extremely heart broken and often tries to keep his distance believing that she doesn't care about him anymore. Astro: While he dose care a lot about his brother, they rarely see eye to eye with each other since they are natural opposites. Much of Astros personality Lunaro cant stand such as his joking and laid back nature and vise versa with Lunaro's uptight and serious nature. But while they don't see eye to eye they do care about each other, but sometimes Lunaro worried he wouldn't like him if he knew the truth about his Lunaro's dad. Marco Diaz: Lunaro and Marco have an extremely complicated friendship mainly because a side of Lunaro really hates Marco, mainly because of Star choosing Marco over him. But he dose have at least some respect for his combat skills and his wit and tries all he can to not be disrespectful to him even if he really wants to at times. Toffee: While everyone dose not know this, he and his brother are only half brothers. While Astros father was a powerful mage and astronomer, Lunaro's true father is none other then toffee himself which is how he got his dark magic power. While most of his mind hates him deeply for all he has done, a side of him dose still care about his dad even if his hatred for the things he dose clouds his mind. Trivia *Lunaro was inspired by Darkrai of the lunar duo in Pokémon *Lunaro is capable of playing violin. *Lunaro and Astro are half brothers sharing the same mother **But Lunaro's father is none other then Toffee *A lot of Lunaro's ability's are based on the raven **Which is often considered an omen of death and darkness *Lunaro is shown to be a natural opposite to Astro **Which is based on the difference of day and night and the sun and moon. Category:Characters